Yo soy el mejor!
by Linkassault
Summary: Acompaña a Lincoln Loud en su aventura Pokemon por la Region Zetalia, una travesia llena de Misterios, descubrimientos, romance, drama y accion, todo por lograr la ansiada meta de hacerse con el titulo de campeon de la Region, ¿Lo lograra o fallara estrepitosamente? (Imagen temporal mientras dibujo la portada)
1. Cyndaquil Yo te elijo¡

**Hola chicos, aqui Linkassault con un Nuevo fic, esta vez con mi primer fic Crossover entre Pokemon y TLH, admito que este lo venia pensando desde hace tiempo, y fue hasta hace poco que me anime a escribir por fin esta historia :D**

**Esta historia estara ubicada en una nueva Region creada por mi; La Region Zetalia, pero los Pokemons que apareceran seran de la primera y segunda generacion, y nos regiremos por las reglas de la tercera generacion (Especificamente de las versiones _"Rojo fuego"_ y _"Verda Hoja"_**

**Como siempre, espero que les guste esta historia, ya se que existen varios de estos crossovers, pero quise hacer algo mas original, a parte que tambien deben de tomar esto como una especie de "Borrador" para el guion de un futuro proyecto jugable que tengo planeado hacer... sip, ahora Linkassault va a hacer un videojuego de Pokemon y TLH XD**

**Pero bueno, capaz y que les termina agradando este fic y me empiezen a ayudar con el juego, pero por el momento no eh iniciado pues no tengo una computadora util para hacer ese tipo de proyectos :'(**

**En fin, mejor comenzemos :D**

* * *

La Región Zetalia, ubicada al Noreste de las Islas Sevii, Una Región basta llena de misterios y belleza, Pokemons y Humanos viven en armonía, tal y como lo hacen las demás Regiones, y al igual que en las demás, miles de entrenadores luchan día a día para lograr el sueño de todo entrenador; hacerse con el titulo de campeón de la Liga Pokémon de su región correspondiente.

Y justamente este mismo sueño es el que tiene nuestro querido peliblanco, Lincoln, sueño que ah vivido con el desde sus 7 años, cuando presencio la Victoria de su Hermana Lori en la Liga Pokémon de Zetalia, era sorprendente como su Dragonair había derrotado a aquel Lapras con una combinación de _"Furia Dragón"_ y _"Puño Trueno",_ una movida muy eficaz que le dio el titulo de campeona hasta que se lo arrebato un entrenador proveniente de la Región de Kanto.

Pero a pesar que su hermana ya no posee el titulo de Campeona, el desea con todo ganar ese titulo, y para ello estaba decidido en que entrenaría al máximo cuando recibiera a su primer Pokémon, solo era cuestión de esperar…

Paso el tiempo y el pequeño Lincoln fue creciendo, así como también fue cambiando las cosas en su casa, empezando por Lori, que ahora era la líder del Gimnasio del tipo Dragón, ubicado en Ciudad Ceniza, Lisa había comenzado su investigación sobre los Pokemons basándose en las teorías de Profesor Oak y del Profesor Abedul, para ello sus padres le autorizaron tener un Pokémon antes de la edad permitida, incluso ella misma lo capturo en una Ultra ball, un Magnemite al que ella nombro _"Newton"_

Luna ahora estaba encaminándose a la fama musical, así como también se encaminaba a ser la líder de Gimnasio del tipo Toxico, su NidoKing siempre la acompañaba y la ayudaba a cargar las cosas que se le hacían pesadas a Chuk,

A pesar que tampoco tenia la edad para poseer un Pokemon , Lucy siempre estaba acompañada por un Haunther, el cual ella llamaba cariñosamente _"Banshee" _

Lynn y su Machop intentaban darlo todo en el Gimnasio de tipo Lucha, pero seria cuestión de tiempo para que Lynn se convirtiera en Lider de Gimnasio…

Muy pronto llego el día que Lincoln ansiaba, el día en el que cumpliría 10 años…

Amanece en el Pueblo Mist, los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de la habitación del joven de cabellera blanca, Lincoln siente la luz solar acariciando su rostro y se despierta por completo con alegría, salta de su cama y pega su mirada al almanaque.

-_"¡Si!"-_Pensó el chico.- _"¡Hoy es el día!"_

El chico va hacia el baño, se ducha y se coloca su ropa habitual, una gorra de color Naranja con el frente Blanco con una silueta de una Pokeball de color Rojo, una chaqueta Naranja, pantalón azul y zapatillas blancas con rojo, cuando esta listo sale de su habitación hacia el comedor, allí ve a sus padres, Lynn Sr. Estaba leyendo el periódico , en la mesa había una taza de Te caliente, y Rita estaba en la cocina, siendo acompañada por su Mr. Mime, el cual estaba ayudándola a recoger los trastes que dejaron las demás cuando terminaron su desayuno.

-Hola Papa.- Dijo Lincoln al entrar al comedor.

-¡Lincoln! Mi querido hijo, venga un abrazo.- Dijo el señor Lynn con emoción, Lincoln no se niega y se acerca para darle un abrazo a su viejo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, grandulón!

-Gracias Papa.- Dijo Lincoln al separarse del abrazo de su padre.- ¿Mama donde esta?

-Esta en la cocina terminando de lavar los trastes que dejaron tus hermanas.- Respondió el hombre de chaqueta verde.- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿Hoy? Ahorita me reuniré con Clyde, dijo que tenía algo para mi.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Ah vale, espero que te diviertas, Lincoln.- dijo el hombre.- Ve a saludar a tu madre, seguramente estará ansiosa de verte.

-Claro, a eso voy.- Dijo el chico antes de ir a la cocina.

Cuando entra a la cocina el ve que su madre estaba acomodando unos platos en la alacena.

-Hola madre.- Dijo Lincoln al acercarse a su progenitora.

Rita voltea a ver a su hijo y enseguida le abraza.

-¡Ah mi retoñito por fin cumple años hoy!- Exclamo la señora de cabellos rubios.- Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

-Gracias madre, te quiero.- Dijo Lincoln al corresponderle al abrazo.- ¿A dónde se fueron mis hermanas?

-Bueno, Lynn fue a Pueblo Enredadera.- Dijo Rita.- Luna esta en el Gimnasio, en Ciudad Tesla, Lana y Lola estan en la Ruta 34 buscando Bayas Aranja, Lily esta durmiendo, Lisa esta en el Laboratorio del Profesor Ethan, Lucy esta en la Torre Sepulcro, Luan esta en el Teatro de Ciudad Costa, Leni esta en el desfile de modas de Ciudad Tecno y Lori esta cumpliendo su labor de Lider de Gimnasio en Ciudad Ceniza.

-Oh ya veo.- Dijo Lincoln.- He, madre, hoy voy a salir con Clyde, dijo que tenia algo para mi, aparte que voy a pasar el día con el.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor llega antes de las seis.- Dijo Rita al acariciarle la cabeza a su hijo.- ¿Llevas tu Poke Gear?

-Ehm… Hehe, sabia que se me estaba olvidando algo.- Dijo el chico de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Hay hijo… Recuerda que debes llevarlo siempre, si no ¿Cómo nos llamaras en caso que pase algo?- Dijo Rita.

-He, lo siento madre, voy corriendo a ponérmelo ahora.- Dijo Lincoln.

Después de colocarse su PokeGear, el peliblanco salió de casa rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo, Clyde, el cual vivía no muy lejos de allí, Lincoln adoraba las mañanas en el pueblo, siempre se respiraba aire de paz y tranquilidad, adoraba vivir en la montaña…

Al llegar a la casa de su amigo de piel morena es recibido por un Machoke, el cual le hace pasar y le guía hasta la habitación del chico moreno, al entrar al lugar ve que su amigo estaba revisando unas cosas en su PC.

-… A ver… Al parecer los Pokémons de mi padre se encuentran en perfecto estado y…

-Hey Clyde, ¿Cómo va todo?- Interrumpió Lincoln.

-¿Huh? Amigo, que bueno que viniste.- Dijo Clyde.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños compañero! Ya tienes diez, ya eres apto para tener un Pokémon.

-¡Exacto compañero!- Dijo Lincoln.- ¡Al fin podre retar a la Liga Pokemon!

-Espera amigo, recuerda que antes debes obtener las 8 insignias de los Gimnasios.- Dijo Clyde.

-Ah… Si es verdad… ¿Me recuerdas como era que se obtenían?- Pregunto el Peliblanco.

-Que olvidadizo eres, hermano, pero no te preocupes, te lo refrescare.- Dijo Clyde.- Para retar al alto mando debes primero obtener las 8 Insignias de los Gimnasios Pokemons, dichas insignias se obtienen al retar y derrotar al líder del susodicho Gimnasio, ten en cuenta que no basta con derrotar a la elite de la liga para ganar, si no que, luego de estos debes derrotar al campeón de la Liga del momento ¿Lo captas?

-He, claro amigo, gracias.- Respondió Lincoln.

-De nada compañero.- Dijo Clyde con una sonrisa.-Pero venga, ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un rato, echándonos unas carreritas en la granja de Tauros?

-Claro, Vamos allá, amigo.- Dijo Lincoln al chocar el puño con su compañero.

En efecto ese día Lincoln y Clyde se dejaron caer en el rancho de la Señora Majestic, una señora de mediana edad que se dedicaba a la cría de Tauros, también era la organizadora de la Carrera anual de Tauros en Ciudad Nueva Esperanza.

Usualmente, Clyde y Lincoln solían ir allí para competir en la pista de carreras que tenia la Señora Majestic en su rancho para entrenar a sus corredores, a ella no le molestaba que ambos chicos usaran a sus Tauros, siempre y cuando no los maltrataran o no les sobre exigieran a los pobres animales.

Cuando ya se comenzaba a ocultar el sol, Lincoln y Clyde deciden comenzar su camino de regreso a sus casas.

-Oye Clyde, mas temprano me mencionaste que tenias algo para mi, ¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Algo para ti?...- Pregunto Clyde.- ¡Oh! Si es cierto, disculpa amigo, es que me divertí tanto hoy que lo había olvidado.

El chico de tez morena rebusca en su mochila para sacar una cajita de tamaño mediano.

-No es mucho, pero espero que te sea de utilidad.- Dijo Clyde al entregarle la caja.

-Gracias amigo, lo aprecio.- Respondió el peliblanco al abrir la caja.

Dentro de esta había varios objetos que le vendrían de utilidad mas adelante, había una tarjeta con el símbolo de un mapa, una especie de aparato con forma de escudo y unas Pokeballs.

-Genial.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero… ¿Qué es la tarjeta y ese… Aparato?

-Ah eso…- Dijo Clyde.- La primera es la _"Tarjeta Mapa"_ si la colocas en el PokeGear te permitirá visualizar el mapa de la región y te indicara tu posición en tiempo real, así será imposible que te pierdas… Lo malo es que no funciona en cuevas o lugares muy profundos.

-Bueno, supongo que me será de utilidad.- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Y la segunda, es el _"Busca Peleas".- _Prosiguió Clyde.- Por el momento quizás no le encuentres mucha utilidad, pero mas adelante veras que te servirá de a mucho, este aparatito al ser activado emite un sonido que le avisa a cualquier entrenador que este cerca que estas deseando una batalla, si alguien esta dispuesto a retarte o a darte la revancha, se acercara a ti.

-Oh, genial… Pero ¿Cómo se carga?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras veía el aparatito buscando el lugar en donde se conectaría el cargador.

-Hehe, no te preocupes por eso, Lincoln.- Dijo Clyde.- Este aparatito tiene un sistema de carga similar al del PokeGear, pero en vez de cargar con los latidos del corazón, este carga por el movimiento.

-¿Ósea que se carga mientras camino?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Clyde.- Creo que si mis cálculos no fallan, con unos… 300 pasos te servirá para usarlo unas tres veces, después de eso tendrás que recargarlo de nuevo.

-Oh vale, creo que me servirá cuando quiera entrenar… ¡Gracias!- Exclamo Lincoln.

-De nada compañero.- Respondió Clyde.- Supongo que no necesitare explicarte para que son esas PokeBalls, ¿No?

-No, para nada.- Respondió Lincoln.- Cuando obtenga a mi primer Pokémon, usare estas para capturar a mas amigos ¡Ya lo veras, Clyde! Muy pronto te convertirás en el mejor amigo del Campeón de la Región Zetalia.

-He, pues, te deseo mucha suerte en eso amigo.- Dijo Clyde.- Cuando obtenga a mi primer Pokémon en unas dos semanas, prometo que te alcanzare, ¿Vale?

-Vale.- Dijo Lincoln para revisar su PokeGear, ¡Eran las 5:50 de la tarde!- ¡Santos Magikarps! Se me hace tarde para llegar a casa, ¡Hablamos mañana, Clyde!

* * *

Lincoln sale corriendo hacia su hogar, debía llegar antes de las seis, si no su madre y padre se iban a enojar mucho, pero al llegar ve que las luces estaban apagadas… Esto era extraño, sus padres no mencionaron nada de que iban a salir, así que el chico se acerca a la puerta y la abre, el lugar estaba en penumbra, así que enciende la luz…

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamaron sus familiares cuando el peliblanco.

Lincoln se sobresalto al escuchar a sus familiares, estaba sorprendido, quizás no era la primera vez que le hacían una sorpresa de este tipo, pero no podía negar que no le gustaba ese tipo de detalles, el chico se acerca con una sonrisa a sus hermanas y padres y le abrazan, después de cantarle el cumpleaños y comer pastel, Lisa se le acerca en compañía de Newton.

-Bien unidad fraternal masculina.- Dijo Lisa al acomodarse las gafas y colocar un maletín en la mesa.- Por acuerdo unánime de nuestras unidades parentales, decidimos darte a elegir a tu primer Pokemon en esta singular fecha.

En eso Lisa abre la maleta, dejando al descubierto tres Pokeballs, cada una identificada con tres logos, una hoja de color verde, una gota de agua de color azul, y una llama de color rojo.

-Estos Pokemons llegaron hoy desde Johto.- Dijo Lisa.- Así que elige sabiamente, dentro de esta se encuentra tu compañero, el cual te seguirá hasta el final.

-¿Vienen de Johto?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Sip, íbamos a darte a elegir unos de Kanto, pero el Profesor Oak no logro conseguir a tiempo un Bulbasaur.- Dijo Lisa.

-Bien, es hora de elegir.- Dijo Lincoln al volver a mirar las tres Pokeballs.

Lincoln se sentía un poco decepcionado, el ansiaba hacerse con un Charmander o un Squirtle, pero luego pensó "_¡Que diantres!, por fin tendré a mi propio Pokémon!" _así que comenzó a mirar… No sabia que Pokemons habían dentro de las Pokeballs.

-¿Qué Pokémon hay en esta?- Dijo Lincoln al señalar la Pokeball que tiene el símbolo de la hoja.

-Allí se encuentra un Chikorita.- Respondió Lisa.

-¿Y allí?- Volvió a señalar el peliblanco, ahora a la que tiene el logo de la gota de agua.

-Allí hay un Totodile.- Dijo lisa al acomodarse nuevamente las gafas.

-¿Y en esta?- Ahora señalaba a la que tenia el logo de la llama.

-Allí hay un Cindaquil.- Dijo Lisa.

-¿Cindaquil?

-Sip.

En ese momento Lincoln vuelve a mirar las Pokeballs y sonríe, ya había hecho una decisión, así que toma la Pokeball con el logo de la llama.

-¿Seguro que eliges a Cindaquil?- Pregunto Lisa.

-Nunca eh estado mas seguro en mi vida.- Respondió Lincoln mientras sostenía la Pokeball en sus manos.

-Bien, ese Pokémon es muy energético, sabia decisión hermano.- Dijo Lisa.

Lisa cierra la maleta, Lincoln se queda viendo la Pokeball, allí dentro estaba su primer Pokémon, un Cindaquil, no era un Charmander como lo había planeado, pero supuso que era tan mono como Charmander.

-¿Qué esperas, hermano?- Dijo Luna.- ¡Vamos, sácalo de esa Pokeball! Cindaquil tiene que conocer a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Lincoln asiente y procede a lanzar la Pokeball.

-¡Cindaquil! ¡Yo te elijo!- Grito Lincoln antes de lanzar la Pokeball.

La esfera gira en el aire y se abre, de esta sale una estela de luz blanca que poco a poco va adquiriendo la forma del susodicho Pokemon, Cindaquil finalmente toma forma y mira alrededor para finalmente quedarse viendo fijamente a Lincoln.

-Hola, Cindaquil.- Dijo Lincoln al agacharse.- Yo soy Lincoln Loud, y tu serás mi nuevo compañero.

El Pokémon solo se le queda viendo.

-Lincoln, no te preocupes, es normal que un Pokémon que recién conoce a su entrenador actué así.- Dijo Lisa.- Pero supongo que ya sabes que debes ganarte su confianza.

-Cierto.- Dijo Lincoln, A lo cual toma una Baya Sreza de la mesa para volver a agacharse junto a Cindaquil.

-¿Tienes hambre, amiguito?- Dijo Lincoln al extenderle la mano con la Baya.- Ten, come un poco.

El Pokémon olisquea un poco la Baya Sreza para recibírsela con alegría, mientras este come su Baya, Lincoln le logra acariciar la cabeza, al menos estaba comenzando por buen camino.

-¿Algún concejo para fortalecer la confianza?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, a parte que debes hacer que luche, no estaría mal que lo lleves fuera de la Pokeball por un tiempo.- Dijo Lana.- Aunque eso si, hay casos en la que los Pokémon no les gusta estar dentro de sus Pokeballs, así que no te sorprendas mas adelante si te pasa que algún Pokémon no quiera entrar a la capsula.

-Bien, gracias Lana.- Dijo Lincoln al Levantarse.- Bien, aquí es donde comienza todo, Hermanas, Padres, prometo que volveré a traer el Titulo de Campeón de la Liga a la Familia Loud, cueste lo que cueste.

-Y nosotras te apoyaremos, Lincoln.- Dijo Luan.- ¡Confiamos en ti!

-¡Si! Tienes potencial de ser el nuevo campeón.- Dijo Lucy.

-También cuentas con nuestro apoyo, hijo.- Dijo Lynn sr. Al tomar a su esposa por la cintura.

Lincoln sonríe y se sorprende al ver que Cindaquil se sube a su hombro, el peliblanco sonríe y pone una mirada decidida.

_-"Prepárate mundo, pues pronto llegara un nuevo campeón de la Región Zetalia, y ese soy yo, __**¡Lincoln Loud!"**_

_**(Continuara...)**_


	2. ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Al día siguiente, Lincoln se despierta con ánimos, por fin tenía un Pokémon, Cyndaquil estaba dentro de su Pokeball, cuando termina de hacer sus asuntos de la mañana, el peliblanco decidio seguir el concejo de Lana y saca a Cyndaquil de su Pokeball.

-Ven Cindy.- Dijo Lincoln al acariciar a su Pokemon.- ¡Hoy tenemos que Reunirnos con Lisa!.

En efecto, el día de ayer, antes de dormir, Lisa le notifico a Lincoln que el Profesor Ethan quería verlo hoy, Lincoln conocía y lo consideraba como un amigo, el fue el que le enseño varias cosas sobre esas criaturas curiosas y adorables, sobre las ventajas y desventajas de tipo y las Habilidades Especiales y Ocultas, como capturarlos...

Lincoln baja al Lobby siendo seguido por Cyndaquil, ese pequeño estaba igual de emocionado que Lincoln, al salir de su casa, Lincoln ve a su madre en el jardín, al parecer estaba cultivando nuevas plantas de Bayas Sreza.

-Voy al laboratorio del Profesor, madre, vuelvo en la tarde.- Dijo Lincoln mientras se alejaba de allí con su Pokémon.

-De acuerdo, Lincoln, ¡Cuídate!- Respondió la señora de cabellos rubios.

El laboratorio del Profesor Ethan estaba en una colina, era la zona mas alta del pueblo y también funciona como observatorio, al entrar es saludado por varios científicos y ayudantes del profesor, los cuales se sorprenden al ver al peliblanco con un Pokémon.

-Bien, veo que llegas tarde… Otra vez.- Dijo Lisa al salir del elevador del edificio.

-Lo siento, es que la cama estaba muy cómoda esta mañana.- Respondió Lincoln mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ay hermano, eres todo un caso.- Dijo Lisa al acomodarse los lentes.- Ven, el Profesor te esta esperando.

Lincoln entra al elevador junto con Lisa, Se podía decir que Lincoln estaba muy emocionado, al igual que Cindy, su nuevo amigo reposaba en sus hombros, al parecer a Cyndaquil le resultaron muy cómodos…

Cuando las puertas se abren, Lincoln ve al Profesor Ethan, un sujeto de complexión alta, de 36 años de edad, cabellera blanca, vestía una bata de laboratorio, camisa verde, pantalones negros y zapatos cafés, estaba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada fija en el computador, al parecer tenia una video llamada con alguien.

-¡Debes estar bromeando conmigo, Profesor Elm- Exclamo el hombre.- ¿Me estas diciendo que los Pokémons se reproducen por huevos?

_-¡Así como lo oyes! Estimado Ethan.- _Respondió el Profesor Elm._\- Yo tampoco me lo creía hasta que Kriss me trajo uno._

-¿Kriss? ¿Quién es Kriss?- Pregunto Ethan.

_-Kriss es la Entrenadora a la que le di su Pokémon inicial, decidió llevarse un Totodile.-_ Respondió Elm._\- Me parece que fue una buena elección de ella, pero debo invertir mas en la seguridad de mi laboratorio, pues un chico pelirrojo se metió y me robo un Chikorita._

-Pero, usted esta bien, ¿No?- Pregunto Ethan con una expresión de preocupación.

_-Si, no se preocupe, Profesor Ethan.- _Respondió el Profesor Elm._\- Lo importante aquí es que este descubrimiento es algo que no podemos pasar por alto._

-Tiene razón.- Dijo Ethan.- Me parece que tendré que hacerle una visita a usted para ver que datos tiene sobre eso.

_-Pues, sabes que eres bienvenido por acá. -_Respondió el profesor._\- Cuando estés en Ciudad Olivo me llamas._

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Ethan mientras sonreía.- ¿Quién diría que volvería a visitar a la Región de Johto?

_\- Bueno, debo colgar.-_Exclamo el profesor Elm al tomar unos bolígrafos._\- Tengo mucho papeleo por hacer, ¡Hasta Luego Profesor Ethan!_

-Hasta luego, Profesor Elm.- Dijo Ethan antes de colgar.

-Profesor.- Dijo Lisa al entrar al laboratorio.- Mi hermano Lincoln esta aquí.

-Hola profesor.- Dijo Lincoln al entrar.

-¡Hola muchacho!- Dijo el Profesor al darle la mano a Lincoln.- ¡Vaya! Veo que tienes a un nuevo compañero, ¿Cómo estas Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil solo suelta un alarido de alegría.

-He, parece que ya se ah apegado a ti, eso es bueno.- Dijo el profesor.- Oh, y disculpa la tardanza, es que estaba tratando asuntos importantes.

-No se preocupe, Profesor.- Dijo Lincoln.- A propósito, ¿Para que me llamaba?

-¡Oh cierto!- Exclamo el profesor.- Ven sígueme.

El sujeto guía a Lincoln hacia una mesa en donde había una especie de aparatito de color rojo.

-Mira, aquí en esta mesa esta una invención del Profesor Oak; La PokeDex.- Dijo Ethan al tomarla.- Este aparatito contiene la data de los Pokemons existentes, es como una enciclopedia de información, muy útil si eres un principiante.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pero, lamentablemente aun falta mucho para completarla.- Respondió Ethan.- Debido a una… Guerra que estallo hace muchos años atrás, la información fue borrada, pero mucho de los científicos Pokemons se han dado a la tarea de recuperar toda esa data borrada, y aquí es donde entras tú.

El profesor Ethan le hace entrega de la Pokedex a Lincoln.

-Ya que deseas competir en la Liga Zetalia deberás de viajar por la región en busca de las 8 medallas, quizás en tu viaje puedas ayudarnos, yo te enseñe hace tiempo a atrapar Pokemones salvajes, cuando los veas o los captures, escanéalos para registrar sus datos, yo personalmente viajaría en la misión de capturar a los Pokémon, pero como ves, ando muy ocupado… Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudaras?

-¡Por supuesto, Profesor!- Exclamo Lincoln.- ¿Cómo no voy a ayudar a mi amigo?

-Me alegra de escuchar eso, Lincoln.- Dijo el profesor.- Bien, algo que debes saber es que esta Pokedex fue modificada por mi, además de tener la data delos Pokemons también te dará concejos útiles cuando te sientas desorientado.

-Excelente, ¡Gracias, Profesor!- Dijo Lincoln.

-Nada que agradecer, Lincoln, ahora ¡Ve por ellos, amigo!- Dijo el profesor.- Te estaré apoyando… Y ven a visitarme cuando puedas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo Lincoln.- Adiós profesor.

Lincoln decide salir del edificio, ya con la Pokedex en mano estaba dispuesto a ir a su casa, es cuando Lisa le detiene.

-¡Espera, Lincoln!- Dijo Lisa al correr hacia el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya que vas a partir dentro de poco, necesitaras algo para curar a tus Pokémons, solo en caso que te encuentres lejos de un Centro Pokémon, ten.- Dijo Lisa al darle un frasco de Spray con un líquido purpura.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una Poción.- Dijo Lisa.- Esto curara a tus Pokémons cuando estén malheridos.

-Oh, gracias Lisa.- Dijo Lincoln.- Esto me servirá.

-Bien… Oh a propósito.- Dijo la pequeña genio.- Lynn jr. Quería verte ahorita, creo que rompiste algo en casa y esta enojada.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Ahora que habré hecho?

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Lincoln ve a Lynn Jr. Sentada en las escaleras de la casa.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, yo no fui.- Se defendió Lincoln.

-Haha, de verdad que eres un ingenuo.- Dijo Lynn Jr. Entre risas.

-¿Huh? ¿De que hablas? ¿No estas molesta por que había roto algo?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-No, solo dije eso para que te apuraras.- Respondió Lynn.- Ven, sígueme al patio.

El peliblanco siguió a la castaña hacia el patio, en donde estaba toda su familia reunida, allí las chicas habían construido un campo de batalla improvisado que es en donde entrenaban y tenían sus batallas amistosas.

-Ya que tienes un Pokémon, decidí que seria yo la primera en combatir contigo.- Dijo Lynn.

-¿Estas loca?- Exclamo el peliblanco.- ¡Tu estas mas experimentada que yo! Nunca podría ganarte.

-¿Con ese optimismo planeas ganar la Liga Zetalia?- Pregunto Lynn.

-No…

-Entonces, vamos, tengamos un combate, ¿O tienes miedo de perder?

Lincoln pone una mirada decidida.

-Bien, hagamos esto.- Dijo el peliblanco caminando hacia el otro lado del ring.

Al estar frente a frente, ambos se quedan viendo.

-Supongo que sabrás en que consiste los Combates Pokémon, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lynn Jr.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces venga, empecemos.- Dijo Lynn Jr.

Lincoln voltea su gorra, estaba decidido a ganarle a su hermana.

-¡Cindy! Es hora, ¡Ve!- Exclama Lincoln, a lo cual Cyndaquil sale al campo de batalla.

-De acuerdo hermanito, veamos de que eres capaz.- Dijo Lynn Jr.- ¡Adelante, Rattata!

Lincoln se sorprendió ¿Rattata? Su hermana Lynn, que era especialista en Pokemons tipo lucha estaba sacando un Rattata del tipo Normal.

-Sorprendido, ¿Hermano?- Dijo Lynn.

-¿De donde sacaste un Rattata?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Lisa me lo presto para que yo te enseñara a pelear, ¿De verdad creías que sacaría a mis Pokémons en tu primer combate?- Dijo Lynn Jr.- Tampoco soy tan cruel, pero bueno, ya que es tu primer combate, dejare que te muevas primero.

-Bien… Supongo que debo agradecerte que no me destruyeras con tus Pokemons.- Dijo Lincoln.-¡Ahora te demostrare lo que puedo hacer!

-¡Dame tu mejor golpe, hermano!- Exclamo Lynn Jr.

-¡Cindy! ¡Usa Placaje!

El pequeñín corre hacia el Rattata, asestándole un golpe fuerte con el cuerpo, haciendo retroceder al Rattata.

-Nada mal, Linc.- Dijo Lynn con una sonrisa.- Infringiste daño a mi Pokemon, ¡Esa es la clave de la victoria! Pero ahora me toca a mi; ¡Rattata, Usa Látigo!

Rattata mueve su colita de forma adorable, a Cindy le pareció lindo, tanto asi que bajo su guardia.

-¡Cindy! No te distraigas.- Exclamo Lincoln.- ¡Adelante, Usa placaje otra vez!

Cyndaquil vuelve a cargar contra Rattata, inflingiendole mas daño, el agotamiento se hacia ver en el pobre Rattata.

-Bien… ¡Rattata, usa Placaje!- Grito Lynn Jr.

El Rattata hace la misma movida de Cyndaquil, cargando con todo su cuerpo, pero le infringe mucho mas daño a este, sorprendiendo a Lincoln.

-¡Huh! ¿Qué Paso?- Exclamo con preocupación el peliblanco.

-Hahaha, ¿Qué no lo sabes?- Dijo Lynn Jr.- Látigo baja la defensa del oponente, es por eso que Rattata infringió mas daño en Cyndaquil.

-¡Rayos! ¡No lo recordaba!- Exclamo Lincoln.

El chico se pone a pensar hasta que recuerda algo, Cyndaquil, a parte de Placaje, también conoce el movimiento "Alarido" que baja el ataque del oponente.

El chico sonríe nuevamente.

-¡Cindy! ¡Usa Alarido!- Exclamo Lincoln.

Lynn sonríe, ya sabía por donde se dirigía esto, su hermano estaba usando la cabeza.

Cyndaquil suelta un alarido muy adorable, haciendo que Rattata no quiera hacerle mas daño.

-¡Rattata, Usa placaje!- Exclamo la hermana deportista.

La criatura carga sobre Cyndaquil, le hace daño, pero no lo suficiente.

-Bien, Cindy, ¡Usa Placaje una vez más!

Cyndaquil carga sobre el Rattata, infringiéndole mas daño y tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Rattata!- Exclamo Lynn con preocupación.- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Rattata se levanta con dificultad, estaba muy agotado, pero aun podía dar pelea.

-Excelente, ¡Rattata, usa Látigo!- Exclamo Lynn.

El animalito mueve su cola nuevamente, haciendo enternecer a Cyndaquil y haciendo que baje la guardia nuevamente.

-Bien, ¡Cyndaquil, Usa placaje otra vez!- Dijo Lincoln.

-Cyndaquil carga una última vez hacia Rattata, haciéndolo volar algunos metros hacia atrás e impactando el suelo de manera brusca, cuando el polvo se disipa, Rattata se hallaba inconsciente en el piso.

-Vaya.-Exclamo Lucy.- Por fin alguien de la casa le gano a Lynn.

Lynn sonríe, había perdido, pero estaba segura que hubiera ganado si hubiera usado a su Hitmonchan o a su Poliwrath.

Lincoln da un salto de alegría, ¡Había ganado su primer combate Pokémon! Un paso más hacia la Liga Zetalia.

-Bien hecho, Hermano.- Dijo Lynn Jr. Al regresar a Rattata a su Pokeball.- Lo hiciste bien, ya por lo menos logras usar la cabeza.

-Gracias Lynn, pero, siento que te estuviste conteniendo en este combate.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si, por que aun eres muy nuevo.- Respondió la chica castaña.- Pero no te preocupes, mas adelante, cuando ya tengas más experiencia, tendremos la revancha.

-Eso espero, Lynn.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¡Ansió poder combatir contigo!

Lynn Jr. Le pone una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

-Asi será, Linc, Asi será…- Dijo Lynn con una sonrisa.

-Lincoln, deja que cure a Cindy.- Dijo Lana al acercarse al Pokémon de Lincoln con un Restaura Todo.

-¡Vaya, hermano!- Dijo Luan.- Para ser tu primera pelea, estuviste fantástico.

-Si Lincoln.- Dijo Luna.- Estoy segura de que hubiera sido mejor si Cyndaquil supiera más movimientos, pero lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias chicas.- Respondió Lincoln.- De verdad adoro a Cyndaquil ¡Es el mejor de todos! Además es muy adorable.

-A propósito, Lincoln.- Dijo Lucy.- ¿No te dieron una PokeDex?

-Si, ¿Por?

-¿La probaste?

-No…

-Deberías probarla con Cyndaquil.- Dijo Luan.

-Cierto, veamos a ver como funciona.- Respondió Lincoln al sacar su Dex de su bolsillo trasero.

El chico apunta su PokeDex hacia su Pokémon, cuando termina de escanear en la pantalla salen los datos de Cyndaquil y una voz electrónica comienza a salir del aparato.

"_Cyndaquil es un Pokémon tímido y pequeño; Cuando se enfada, el fuego que dispara por el lomo es infernal. Las llamaradas intimidan a sus rivales__."_

-Vaya, impresionante.- Dijo Lincoln.- Debo probar con otro…

El chico rebusca y ve al Haunter de Lucy, apunta su Pokedex y en un instante aparecen los datos de dicho Pokémon en pantalla, la voz electrónica vuelve a hacer presencia.

"_Haunter es un Pokémon que tiene manos a pesar de no tener brazos. Está compuesto por gas y es por eso que flota. Por su fisiología puede atravesar objetos sólidos, se dice que, cuando tienes la sensación de que te están observando, seguro que es porque Haunter está cerca."_

-Haunter es tan parecido a mi.- Dijo Lucy.- Solo que yo si tengo brazos.

-Me encanta este aparatito.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¡Ya quiero atraparlos a todos!

-Muy bien niños.- Dijo Rita.- ¿Por qué no mejor entramos a la casa para comer algo de pastel?

Todos los chicos entraron en emoción, adoraban los pasteles que preparaba su madre, así que entraron en carrera a la casa, haciendo reír tanto a la mujer de cabellos rubios como al hombre de cabellera castaña.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln tenía todo preparado, durante su corta vida creyó que ese día, el día en que partiría de casa para cumplir su meta seria el día mas feliz que tendría… Pero sentía una sensación extraña, después de todo allí había crecido y había convivido con sus hermanas, era imposible no sentirse un poco triste.

Sale de su habitación con su mochila puesta y mira su PokeGear, son las nueve de la mañana, hora de partir…

-!Linc! Espera.- Dijo Lynn Jr. Al salir de su habitación.

-Huh… ¿Qué pasa, Lynn?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Ya vas a partir, ¿No?- Pregunto Lynn.- Entonces estoy seguro que estas te serán de utilidad.

Lynn le hace entrega a Lincoln de unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco y rojo.

-¡Wow! Están geniales, Lynn.- Dijo Li9ncoln al sostener las deportivas en sus manos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Póntelas!- Dijo Lynn con una gran sonrisa.

Lincoln no perdió tiempo, enseguida se quito las zapatillas que traía puestas y se coloco las deportivas, eran muy cómodas, casi sentía como si no las tuviera puestas.

-¡Me quedan fantásticas!- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.- ¡Gracias Lynn!

Lincoln abraza a su hermana, ella sin problemas le corresponde a su hermano.

-Bien Lincoln, cuídalas y recuerda; muy pronto tendremos nuestra revancha.- Exclamo la chica castaña.

-Así será, hermana.- Respondió el peliblanco.

Lincoln baja junto a su hermana hacia el Lobby, toda la familia estaba reunida allí, al verlos, Lincoln suspiro… Sabía que ese día llegaría en algún momento.

-¿Estas listo, Lincoln?- Pregunto Rita.

Lincoln se acomoda su gorra, mientras seguía mirando hacia el suelo, luego alza la vista hacia sus familiares.

-Totalmente.- Dijo el peliblanco.

Rita se acerca a el y se agacha para quedar a su altura.

-Bien, solo prométeme que te vas a cuidar allá, ¿Si? Y si tienes problemas con algo, no dudes en llamarme.- Dijo Rita.

-Así será, madre.- Respondió Lincoln al sonreír.

Ambos se funden en un abrazo, siendo seguidos por el resto de su familia, de verdad le iban a extrañar.

-¡No te olvides de nosotras, Linky!- Dijo Leni.

-¡Eso jamás!- Exclamo Lincoln.

El se acerca a la puerta, y estando allí voltea su mirada hacia su familia.

-Bien, aquí comienza todo… Les prometo que la próxima vez que cruce esta puerta será con mi titulo de Campeón.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Así se habla, Lincoln.- Dijo Lana.- ¡Buena suerte! Y recuerda; Siempre confía en tus Pokémons.

Lincoln solo asiente y sale dela casa, al caminar unos pasos decide sacar a Cyndaquil de su Pokeball, al salir, Cindy se sube al hombro de Lincoln.

-Bien, Cindy, ¡Por fin ah llegado el dia!.- Exclamo Lincoln.- ¡Vamos, La Liga Zetalia nos espera!

Al decir esto, el sale corriendo, su entusiasmo estaba por las nubes, y su primer objetivo estaba en Ciudad Banda, un poblado ubicado en la falda de la montaña, hogar de la famosa _"Torre del Samurái"_ Un lugar en donde Entrenan los miembros de _"La Legión del Samurái" _

Esta organización fue creada en la Región después de haberse terminado la Guerra, aunque estaba en secreto hasta que los ataques del Team Rocket en Kanto los hicieron salir de su anonimato, jurando proteger a la Región Zetalia de cualquier amenaza, esto fue hecho en un comunicado público.

Peor el verdadero Objetivo de Lincoln era el Gimnasio Pokémon de la Ciudad, el cual se especializaba en los Pokémons del tipo Acero.

Lincoln ahora se encamina hacia el Pueblo Abedul, queda en su camino y cerca de alli pasa el Rio Zetalia, el cual desenvaina en el mar.

_La aventura inicia aquí, ¿Qué cosas le esperaran a Lincoln en su camino hacia la Liga Zetalia?_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**¿No les parece que fue curios que Lynn fuera la que le diera las deportivas en vez de la madre? como se acostumbra en la mayoria de juegos de Pokemon... XD pequeños cambios que hice, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, hasta la proxima :D**


	3. Una chica y su Growlithe

Ya hace un buen rato que Lincoln y su Cyndaquil salieron de Pueblo Mist, con rumbo al pequeño Pueblo Abedul.

Lincoln estaba caminando algo lento, admirando el paisaje de la montaña, mientras Cindy estaba caminando frente a él, a veces se detenía para olisquear algún que otra roca.

De todos modos el viaje no había sido tan tranquilo, habían zonas donde la hierba era alta en donde tuvo combates con Pokemons salvajes, pero aún no había capturado a ninguno, pues los que había visto hasta el momento eran muy comunes… Rattatas, Pidgeys, Bellsprouts…

La ventaja de todo esto es que Cyndaquil había entrenado duro combatiendo contra aquellos Pokemons, por fin había aprendido Pantalla Humo, no es un movimiento de ataque, pero servirá cuando tenga a un enemigo con mucha precisión, a no ser que se topara con un Pokémon con Ojos Compuestos, si eso pasaba estaba en problemas.

Finalmente llega al Pueblo Abedul. No era muy grande, una que otra casa por allá, un Centro Pokémon y una Tienda, el peliblanco decide caminar por el lugar, es cuando ve que había un anciano que parecía estar buscando algo en el suelo.

-Hola señor.- Saludo Lincoln.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, de hecho.- Respondió el anciano al levantarse.- Eh perdido una pieza de mi Poke Gear. ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?

-Claro. ¿Qué pieza es?

-Es un tornillo de la correa.- Dijo el anciano.- Debería estar por aquí…

El peliblanco mira hacia el suelo, no parecía que ese tornillo estuviera allí, al caminar un poco en el lugar busca en un pequeño montículo de césped, en donde lo encuentra.

-Aquí esta.- Dijo Lincoln al entregarle la pieza al anciano.

-¡Oh, gracias joven!- Exclamo el hombre.- Llevaba horas buscándolo… ¿Eres un entrenador?

-Sí, pero apenas comencé hoy.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-¡Oh! Entonces déjame darte un tour rápido por el pueblo como agradecimiento.- Dijo el anciano.

-Ehm… De acuerdo ¿Por qué no?- Respondió Lincoln.

El hombre de avanzada edad lleva a Lincoln hacia el frente del Centro Pokémon y al de la Tienda.

-Este es el Centro Pokémon, allí puedes llevar a que curen a tus amigos.- Dijo el anciano.

-Ehm, de hecho eso ya lo…

-Y eso de allí es la Tienda, venden muchas cosas útiles para tu viaje.- Siguió el hombre sin percatarse que Lincoln le había hablado.

-Pero…

-Sígueme, amiguito.- Dijo el hombre para llevarlo al camino de salida del pueblo.- Esa es la Ruta 314, hacia allá se llega a la falda de la montaña y a Ciudad Banda.

-Eso ya lo había visto en el ma…

-Ven, por acá.- Dijo nuevamente el hombre para llevarlo frente al pequeño lago del pueblo.

-¡No me digas nada! Deja lo adivino… Esto es agua, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lincoln en plan sarcástico.

-¡Le atinaste! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Exclamo el hombre.

-Me rindo…- Dijo Lincoln.

-Aquí podrás encontrar algunos Pokemons del Tipo Agua.- Continuo el hombre sin percatarse de lo que Lincoln dijo, finalmente el hombre lo lleva al frente de una casa.

-Y bien, aquí está mi casa, sabes, por ser un buen oyente te daré algo que te servirá.- Dijo el hombre.

El anciano le da a Lincoln una tarjeta con un dibujo de una radio.

-Eso es la Tarjeta Radio, con ella podrás escuchar la radio desde tu Poke Gear en donde sea que te encuentras.- Dijo el hombre.

-Genial, gracias.- Dijo Lincoln al colocar la tarjeta en su dispositivo.

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, ¡Suerte en tu viaje, chico!-Dijo el hombre antes de entrar a su casa.

Lincoln suelta un suspiro y va hacia el Centro Pokémon para que revisen a Cindy, momentos después decide seguir su camino por la ruta 314, estando allí se da cuenta que habían más áreas con la hierba alta, quizás era buen momento para que su Pokémon entrenara un poco más.

* * *

Varios combates después, Lincoln y Cindy se topan con un Pokemon muy particular que captó la atención del peliblanco.

-¿Quién es ese Pokémon?- Pregunto Lincoln antes de sacar su Pokedex y registrar a ese singular Pokémon, no tardo mucho antes que la voz electrónica del aparato comenzara a hablar.

_-HootHoot es un Pokémon muy carismático. Casi siempre se le puede ver sobre una pata aun cuando está dormido. Vive en los bosques, sobre los árboles. Se puede oír su aleteo por las noches y hasta algunas veces vaga por la oscuridad para asustar a los humanos con sus poderes psíquicos._

_Poseen un órgano interno que percibe la rotación de la tierra, es por ello que siempre sueltan su alarido a la misma hora._

-HootHoot, ¿Eh?- Dijo Lincoln mientras el ave seguía picoteando el piso.- Bien, un tipo volador no me caería mal… Ve Cindy.

Cyndaquil se baja del hombro de su entrenador y se pone en posición de combate, al percatarse de esto, HootHoot toma su posición de combate también.

-¡Bien, Cindy! ¡Usa Pantalla Humo!- Ordeno el peliblanco.

Cyndaquil genera una pantalla de humo, dejando al pobre Hoothoot confundido, el ave pone atención a su alrededor, y de repente desde la cortina de humo, Cyndaquil se lanza hacia el Pokémon, tacleándolo.

Ante esto, Hoothoot usa su duro pico para atacar, empezando a dar fuertes picotazos al Pokémon de fuego.

Lincoln le ordena a su Pokémon que use Placaje, este obedece y carga con todo su cuerpo al Hoothoot, el golpe fue dado con tal fuerza que lo lanzo varios metros, dejándolo muy agotado.

-Es mi turno, ¡Pokebola, ve!- Exclamo el peliblanco al lanzar una pokeball vacía hacia el ave.

La esfera golpea en la cabeza a Hoothoot, para luego abrirse y cubrir al animal en un destello de luz que es absorbida al interior del dispositivo, al caer al suelo, el botón empieza a parpadear de un color rojo mientras se mueve de un lado hacia el otro.

-Vamos… Quédate allí…- Pensó el peliblanco sin quitar la vista de la Pokeball.

Finalmente la Pokeball deja de moverse y el botón deja de brillar, ese sonido que hizo después el dispositivo era el que esperaba escuchar el peliblanco.

Ese sonido le confirmaba que había capturado a su Primer Pokémon en estado salvaje.

Ante esto, Lincoln pega un brinco de felicidad y corre para agarrar la Pokeball en donde residía su nuevo amigo e integrante de su equipo.

-Excelente.- Dijo Lincoln al tomar la Pokeball.- Parece que Cindy tiene un nuevo amigo.

El chico peliblanco reduce de tamaño la Pokeball y la guarda en su mochila, en su bolsillo especial para Pokeballs, y continua su camino hacia Ciudad Banda, Poco a poco el peliblanco se acercaba a su objetivo.

Después de un rato de caminar por fin divisa su objetivo; Ciudad banda y la famosa Torre del Samurai estaban dibujándose en la lejanía, el chico sonríe, pues ya estaba agotado de caminar. Quizás era buen momento para tomar un descanso.

Pero cuando se estaba acercando a la entrada oye a una persona clamar por ayuda.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que detenga a esa ladrona!

El peliblanco no pierde tiempo y se acerca a la señora que estaba recostada en un árbol.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto el peliblanco al acercarse a la dama en aprietos.

-Una chica me robo una Pepita.- Respondió la señora.

-¿Una pepita?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Si! Una pepita, una pieza de oro puro que puede valer mucho.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, ¿Por dónde se fue la maleante?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Ehm… Diantres, no recuerdo…- Dijo La señora al llevarse la mano al mentón.- Creo que se fue por allá.- Ella señalo un pequeño camino de tierra que daba hacia una especie de lago artificial.

-De acuerdo, veré si la encuentro.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Enserio? Gracias chico.- Respondió la señora.- Pero ten cuidado, esa chica tiene un Pokémon bastante bueno.

-No se preocupe, déjemelo a mi.- Respondió Lincoln.- Usted solo espéreme aquí.

Enseguida Lincoln se pone en camino, con su determinación al máximo y con un objetivo claro; encontrar a la ladrona y devolverle la Pepita a la señora, al llegar al lago artificial mira hacia ambos lados.

-"¿A dónde habrá ido?"- Pensó el peliblanco.

Algo que se le olvido decirle a la señora fue la descripción de la ladrona… Bueno, por lo menos se que era mujer, es algo ¿No?

Así que empieza a caminar por el lugar, allí solo habían pescadores y pescadoras en busca de Goldeens y Magikarps, el peliblanco no entendía el por qué una ladrona iría justamente a ese lugar, el joven entrenador ya estaba resignándose a regresar con las manos vacías hasta que algo le llama la atención.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! No me quites mi Perla.

-¡No me importa! Solo dame la estúpida Perla.

Lincoln se fija en esa chica, ¡Ella debía ser a quien buscaba! Así que animado y con ansias de hacer justicia se acerca.

-¡Oye tú!- Exclamo el Peliblanco.- ¿Qué no te enseñaron que robar es malo?

La chica se voltea hacia Lincoln, y se le acerca de manera agresiva.

-¡Y a ti no te enseñaron que no te metieras en donde no te llaman!- Exclamo la joven.

-¿Tú fuiste la que le robo la Pepita a la señora de la Ruta?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Quien sabe… Quizás si, quizás no…- Respondió de manera sarcástica la chica.- Solo sé que cuando la venda me voy a comprar unas cuantas Lujo Balls.

-¡Esa Pepita no te pertenece! ¡Devuélvela!- Exclamo el peliblanco.

-¿Devolverla? ¡Ha! Eso solo sucederá si me ganas en un combate.- Exclamo la chica.

-Bien… Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?- Dijo el peliblanco.- Demuestra lo que vales…

-Esto será muy fácil.- Dijo la chica al sacar de su bolsillo una SuperBall.

-Bien, Cindy. Es hora de brillar.- Dijo el peliblanco. Cindy sale al campo de batalla.

-Esta bien, un Cindaquil… Pero yo tengo algo mejor.- Exclamo la chica.- ¡Growlithe, Ve!

La misteriosa mujer lanza la Superball, la cual se abre en el aire, soltando un destello blanco que pronto toma la forma del Pokemon.

-Un Growlithe…- Dijo Lincoln en voz baja.- Se parece mucho al que Lori tenía cuando era entrenadora casual.

-Bien, Growlithe. ¡Usa Arañazo!- Ordeno la chica.

-Cindy, Esquivalo y usa Pantalla humo.- Ordeno el peliblanco.

Cindy intenta esquivar el golpe de su contrincante, pero no lo logra y recibe un fuerte arañazo en el costado de su cuerpo, infringiéndole bastante daño, aun así Cindy se levanta y cumple con la orden que le dio Lincoln, usando Pantalla Humo corta el campo de visión del Growlithe.

-Rayos.- Dijo la chica.- Growlithe, no te desconcentres y en cuanto lo veas usa Ascuas.

-Cindy, Usa placaje, no dejes que te vea.- Ordeno el peliblanco.

El Growlithe solo veía hacia su alrededor y lo único que lograba ver era humo, en su boca tenia listo la pequeña llamarada que iba a lanzar cuando logre ver a su rival, pero de repente Cindy aparece de la nada por uno de los costados de su contrincante, Growlithe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el golpe que recibió lo tiro al suelo, pero se logra levantar y sacude un poco su cabeza.

-Dejate de juegos y usa ascuas.- Dijo la chica.

-Cindy, usa placaje.- Dijo el peliblanco.

El Cindaquil corre hacia su contrincante, el cual lo ataca con una pequeña pero potente llamarada de su boca, alanzando a Cindy e infringiéndole bastante daño, sin importar que el fuera del tipo fuego, aun así el Pokemon de Lincoln resistió lo suficiente como para contraatacar y asestar el golpe.

Lincoln se fijó en su Cyndaquil, estaba agotado, podía verlo claramente, el pequeñín estaba jadeando… Parecía que con un arañazo o con otro Ascuas estaría derrotado, eso hasta que fijo su vista en el lago artificial y se le ocurre un plan.

-¿Qué pasa, niño bonito?- Pregunto la chica-. ¿Te rindes?

Lincoln sonríe.

-¡Eso jamas!-. Exclamo el peliblanco.- Cindy, usa placaje con todas tus fuerzas, y apunta hacia el punto azul.

-He, se nota que eres novato…- Dijo la chica.- Growlithe, terminemos con esto, quiero comer algo de Ramen. Usa Arañazo.

El Pokémon de la chica arremete contra Cindy e intenta asestar un arañazo hacia su rival, pero este falla, Cindy se fija en el lago artificial, quizás a eso es a lo que Lincoln se refería como Punto Azul, asi que carga contra el Growlithe con todas sus fuerzas, empujándolo hacia el lago.

-¡Growlithe!-. Exclamo la chica al ver como su Pokémon de tipo fuego salía todo empapado del lago, sin duda el agua no es el mejor amigo de un Pokémon tipo Fuego.

Lincoln sonríe, Growlithe estaba débil, era su turno de atacar.

-¡Cindy, usa placaje una vez más!- Exclamo el peliblanco.

Cyndaquil carga con todo su cuerpo hacia Growlithe, asestándole un gran golpe que lo manda a volar unos cuantos metros, estrellándose en la arena de la playa, estaba fuera de combate.

La chica gruñe de ira.

-Bien, ven aquí Growlithe.- Dijo la chica al guardar a su Pokémon debilitado en la Pokeball-. Peleaste bien, amigo. Descansa…

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el joven Loud.

-Ha, ¿Qué que rayos hablas, Fido? Si ahora es que comienza la fiesta.- Dijo la chica al sacar otra Pokeball de su bolso-. ¡Vamos Butterfree!

La chica lanza la Pokeball, abriéndose en el aire y soltando un destello blanco que pronto de disipa, revelando al Pokémon mencionado.

-Butterfree … ¡Si tan solo Cindy supiera Ascuas…!- Dijo el peliblanco en voz baja-. Bueno, no importa.

-Butterfree, usa Polvo Veneno.- Exclamo la chica.

-¡Eh! Cindy, usa Gruñido.- Exclamo el peliblanco.

Cindy suelta un alarido tierno que baja la fuerza de ataque de su contrincante, pero el Butterfree de la chica libera de sus alas un polvo purpura que envenena a Cyndaquil.

-Rayos.- Dijo Lincoln-. Me olvide que los tipo Bicho son peligrosos por eso.

-Bien, Butterfree, Usa Remolino.- Dijo la chica.

-Cindy, usa Pantalla humo.- Ordeno el joven Loud.

Cyndaquil genera una pantalla de humo, dejando a Butterfree confundido, pero la mariposa solo se eleva en el aire y con sus alas comienza a batir aire, despejando el campo de batalla y así logrando ver a su rival, allí es donde genera un remolino de viento con el batir de sus alas, remolino que lanza hacia el Cyndaquil. Normalmente Cindy resistiría el golpe, pero el combate anterior había hecho estragos en la energía del susodicho Pokémon, así que ese simple golpe lo deja fuera de combate.

-Diantres…- Dijo Lincoln al guardar a Cindy en su Pokeball-. Descansa amigo. Luchaste con valentía.

-¿Asustado. Niño bonito?- Pregunto la misteriosa chica.

Lincoln saca la Pokeball de su bolsillo especial, era hora de que su nuevo amigo brillara en el campo de combate.

-Ni un poquito…- Respondió Lincoln-. ¡Hoothoot, Ve!

Lincoln lanza la Pokeball, esta se abre y lanza un destello blanco que pronto toma la forma del ave que había capturado momentos antes. La chica traga saliva, un Pokémon tipo Volador no era el indicado contra un tipo bicho, pero ya no tenía más Pokémon, así que tenía que luchar sí o sí.

-Bien, Buterfree, ¡Usa Remolino!- Exclamo la chica.

-Hoothoot, Usa picotazo.- Ordeno el chico.

La mariposa comienza a generar un remolino de aire con sus alas, para lanzarlo hacia el ave, pero este lo esquiva y logra asestarle un fuerte picotazo que lo tira al suelo. De más esta decir que había recibido mucho daño la pobre mariposa.

-Butterfree, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la chica.

Ella se relaja cuando ve que su Butterfree logra levantarse, con dificultad, pero lo logra.

-Bien, Hoothoot, ¡Usa picotazo una vez más!- Exclamo Lincoln.

-Rayos…- Exclamo la chica.- Butterfree, ¡Usa Polvo Paralizante!

Butterfree estuvo a punto de usar su movimiento, pero Hoothoot fue más rápido, asestándole otro picotazo fuerte que lo mando nuevamente al suelo, esta vez Butterfree quedo totalmente noqueado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Exclamo la chica al ver que su preciado Pokemon quedo noqueado, luego decide guardarlo en su Pokeball.

-Bien hecho, Hoothoot.- Dijo Lincoln al guardar a su Pokemon en su Pokeball-. Bueno chica, me parece que tienes que devolver algo.

La chica gruñe del enojo que sentía, su orgullo había sido magullado. Jamás había perdido un combate Pokémon hasta ahora.

-Bien tonto.- Dijo la chica al devolverle la Pepita.- Aquí tienes, ¡Pero no pienses que esto se quedara así! Seguiré entrenando para que mis Pokemons se fortalezcan, y cuando te vuelva a ver te hare picadillo.

-Bien, entonces yo seguiré entrenando con el fin de detenerte la próxima vez.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Créeme, la próxima vez yo seré la ganadora, ¡Yo! ¡Ronnie Anne Santiago!

La chica decide darse la vuelta para irse de allí.

-Te huelo luego, Perdedor.- Dijo la chica antes de irse.

-¿Perdedor?- Dijo Lincoln al ver a Ronnie alejarse.- Pero si ella fue la que perdió… Pero bueno, será mejor devolver lo que está perdido.

* * *

Al regresar a la ruta, Lincoln devuelve la Pepita, mejorándole el día a la señora.

-¡Muchas gracias, Joven!- Exclamo de alegría la dama.

-No es nada.- Respondió el peliblanco-. Me gusta ayudar.

-Bueno, supongo que mereces una recompensa.- Dijo la señora-. Ten, creo que esto te servirá.

La señora le entrega a Lincoln una caja de color gris.

-Ehm… ¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Es una caja de Bonguris, cuando vayas por la ruta y consigas arboles de Bonguris, podrás guardarlos allí.- Respondió la chica-. En Ciudad Almanza esta la fábrica artesanal de Pokeballs, si llevas algunos Bonguri te harán unas cuantas Pokeballs, por un módico precio. Claro está.

-Oh, suena interesante, cuando llegue a esa ciudad me asegurare de revisar ese lugar. Gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias a ti, joven. Buena suerte en tu viaje.

* * *

Finalmente Lincoln llega a Ciudad Banda, ya se estaba ocultando el sol así que pudo su rumbo al Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad.

Al Llegar hace que revisen a sus Pokemons, la enfermera Joy atiende al peliblanco y le dice que espere mientras revisan a sus amigos.

El chico se acerca a uno de los asientos y toma uno de los periódicos del lugar, al repasarlo uno de los artículos llama la atención del chico.

"_Desastre en Ciudad Brisa:_

_Un grupo criminal desconocido ha atacado el Museo de Historia Universal y se ha llevado consigo los planos de varios artefactos usados en la __"Gran Guerra" __La policía está haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes y sospechan de un grupo que se hacen llamar __**"La División"**_

_Hasta el momento el jefe de la Policía de la Región Zetalia junto al líder de los Rangers no han dado más declaraciones, salvo que tengan precaución si van a salir de noche por las rutas."_

-Jum… ¿La División?- Pensó el peliblanco-. Que nombre tan peculiar para un grupo criminal…

Lincoln mira hacia su alrededor y ve un cartel pegado en la pared.

_-"¿Quieres un desafio? ¡Ven a retarme en el Gimnasio ubicado en el piso 7 de la Torre del Samurai! Att: Lider del Gimnasio Cromo, el Rey de los tipo Hierro"_

-Bien, pronto nos veremos… Cromo.- Dijo Lincoln al terminar de leer el cartel.

_(Continuara…)_


	4. Preludio de guerra

-A ver… ¿Qué más habrá pasado en estos días?- Se dijo al volver a mirar el diario-. _"Linka, la Campeona de la Liga Bratian se prepara para recibir futuros contrincantes"…_ He, apuesto a que nadie de la Elite de la Liga se esperaba eso…

El peliblanco voltea la página.

-_"La Región de Kanto Celebran con fervor el 15º Aniversario del final de la "Gran Guerra"_.- Siguió leyendo el peliblanco-. Bueno, al menos en esta ocasión gano la paz…

-_"Psicólogo recibe nuevos pacientes que se osaron a retar a la entrenadora del Gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal y su poderoso Miltank".-_ Siguió con su lectura al voltear la página-. Espero que no haya un gimnasio tan complicado aquí…

-¿Lincoln Loud?- Llamo la enfermera Joy desde el mostrador.

El peliblanco se levanta de la silla y deja el periódico en la mesa para ir hacia el mostrador.

-Ya tenemos a tus Pokemón listos-. Dijo la mujer de cabello rosado al entregarle las Pokeballs.

-Genial, muchas gracias-. Dijo Lincoln al tomar sus capsulas y colocárselas en el cinturón.

-No es nada, estaremos siempre a su servicio.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

El chico sale del centro Pokemón, ya era de noche así que decidió ir a la posada que estaba cerca del lugar. Al entrar allí alquila una habitación, como sabía que tenía que ahorrar el dinero que tenía para comprar más suministros y comida, decidió pagar por una habitación económica.

La habitación que le toco era muy acogedora, bien pulcra y ventilada. Una cama, una mesita de noche, un baño, un armario y un escritorio con una lámpara de mesa era lo que había allí.

Decidió sacar a sus dos amigos de sus Pokeballs para darles algo de comer y que así juguetearan un rato. Después decidió encender la radio para escucharla un rato, sintonizando la emisora _"Radio Zetalia" _

_-"Buenas noches queridos oyentes, les habla su locutor favorito P.k Gordon junto a mi compañero Randy, desde nuestra cede en Ciudad Tecno, con los mejores chismorreos de la Región y del mundo. Así como también la mejor música de este planeta"_

_-"Claro que sí, mi amigo. Antes que nada queremos recordarles que dentro de poco estaremos celebrando la exposición de moda de nuestra querida modista y entrenadora de Gimnasio, Leni Loud. Esperamos su cordial asistencia para apoyar a esta gran líder que ha engrandecido el nombre de esta Ciudad"_

_-"Excelente, ya ansiaba tener noticias sobre Leni Loud. Pero además de eso, queremos notificarles a la población cercana de Ciudad Banda, Villa Aqua, que el paso del Puente Primavera estará cerrado por estos días por mantenimiento y que se deberá hacer uso del Túnel Aqua para llegar a dicho destino"_

_-"Hasta que al fin le hacen mantenimiento a ese viejo puente, ¿Eh? Ya le hacía falta algo de cuidado, y bueno. Con esto vamos a la primera canción de la noche, pedida por mi madre que nos oye desde la Región de Bratian, nos pide un temita que fue un éxito por allá en el 2008, así que mi querido Dj, deja que suene esa canción porque aquí te tenemos los mejores chismorreos y las mejores canciones que quieres ¡Tanta música que te hace la cabeza explotar! ¡Amo a Serena! ¿Eh? Que digo, ¡A la humanidad!"_

Simplemente comienza a sonar la canción, Lincoln se hallaba desvistiéndose para tomar una ducha.

-Vaya, esos locutores de verdad son divertidos.- Dijo Lincoln al quitarse sus zapatos y colocarse una toalla en la cintura-. ¿Me pregunto cómo sería Luan si fuera una locutora?

Cyndaquil se hallaba correteando a Hoot-hoot por la habitación, estaban jugando y se veía que se estaban divirtiendo a su modo.

-Bueno, Cindy.- Dijo el peliblanco al abrir la puerta del baño -. Voy a tomar una ducha, así que vigila la habitación. Tú también, Hoot-hoot.

Ambos animalitos asintieron y Lincoln cerró la puerta para tomar su ducha, Por mientras Cyndy y su nuevo amigo emplumado siguieron con su juego de las atrapadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln sale de la posada junto a sus Pokemóns con su energía repuesta, tenía muchas ansias de enfrentarse a Cromo, pero sabía que a sus Pokemóns les faltaba para poder hacerle frente a un líder, es por eso que se devolvió al lago artificial para entrenar un poco.

Se dio cuenta que aquel lugar era muy concurrido por nadadores, turistas y pescadores. Esto fue una ventaja para el peliblanco, ya que a pesar que los pescadores y nadadores usaban Pokemóns del tipo Agua, solamente usaban Magikarps y Goldeens, Aunque este último siempre le causaba problemas a Cindy, pero nada que una poción no arregle.

Rápidamente Lincoln llego hacia el lugar en donde se había enfrentado con Ronnie, allí fue donde el albino se preguntó el por qué aquella chica de piel de canela se había vuelto una ladrona… Tal vez era para llamar la atención, quizás era por necesidad… Quién sabe.

Al fijarse en unos arbustos cercanos encuentra un Elixir, y cerca de este encuentra algo muy particular.

-_Vaya… ¿Y esta foto?-_ Se preguntó el chico al tomarla, estaba muy arrugada. Como si hubieran querido deshacerse de eso a adrede.

Al examinarla se da cuenta que era una foto familiar, y le sorprendió ver que en la foto de hecho aparecía esa chica de piel morena, estaba junto a una señora muy parecida a ella, pero con unos años más encima, y había un tercero, al parecer era un chico… Pero no lograba ver quien era, pues el rostro había sido tachado con una _"X"._ Por la forma de los trazos se deduce que habían sido hechos con violencia y resentimiento…

_-¿Por qué ella haría algo así?_\- Se preguntó el albino. Pero decidió dejar ese tema para después, pues debía seguir entrenando a sus dos Pokemons, por mientras guardaría esa foto solo en caso de que la necesite en un futuro encuentro con Ronnie.

Había pasado un buen rato retando a los pescadores del lago artificial para así entrenar a su equipo, Cyndaquil ya por fin sabia _Ascuas_, por lo menos el peliblanco se sentía algo más seguro de poder hacer frente a Cromo.

El chico decide ir hacia el edificio insignia de la ciudad; La Torre del Samurai. Esta se alzaba imponente sobre la colina más alta de la ciudad, con hermosos adornos estilo oriental, el peliblanco echa un vistazo al cartel que estaba junto a la puerta principal.

"_Torre del Samurai; Hogar de la gran Legion Samurai y sede del Gimnasio del tipo Acero. __**Lider de Gimnasio: Cromo; El Emperador del Acero**__"_

-Bien… Aquí vamos.- Dijo Lincoln al mirar lo alto de la torre-. ¿Estás listo, Cindy?

El pequeño animalito se trepa al hombro del chico, en señal que estaba listo. Así que el peliblanco abre las puertas, el interior del lugar seguía teniendo ese detallado oriental que le daba elegancia y tranquilidad, algo extraño para un gimnasio.

-Hola chico, ¿Vienes a retar a Cromo?- Pregunto un hombre que se hallaba junto a las escaleras.

-Claro… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy uno de los tantos recepcionistas de los Gimnasios.- Dijo el hombre-. Solemos darles concejos a los que se atreven a retar a los líderes. De vez en cuando le solemos ayudar con algún que otro objeto, y ya que eres nuevo, te daré esto para que tenga una ventaja sobre Cromo.

El hombre le da una Poción a Lincoln, el peliblanco la recibe amablemente y la guarda en su mochila.

-Veras chico, Cromo no tiene rivales cuando se trata del tipo Acero, los golpes del tipo Lucha no le harán mucho daño, las toxinas del tipo Veneno no le harán ni cosquillas y para que mencionar a los tipo Planta, sin embargo. Con un tipo fuego los derretirás sin problemas.

-Auch… ¿De verdad se derretirán?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No hombre, es una expresión no más…- Respondió el hombre ante el alivio de Lincoln.

-Ya veo… ¿Algo más para decir?- Dijo Lincoln al tomarse de la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Si, en total hay cinco pisos, pero Cromo está en el último. Para llegar allí deberás derrotar al entrenador de cada piso, cuando derrotes uno, la puerta se abrirá y podrás subir al siguiente piso. ¿Lo captas?

-Creo que si… - Dijo Lincoln para suspirar-. Bien, aquí vamos.

El chico sube las escaleras, no se sentía muy seguro, pues solo tenía dos Pokemóns, Cyndaquil y Hoot-hoot, aun así sentía que podía ganar solo con Cindy, tenía que pensar muy bien sus movidas, y rogar que el Líder cometiera un error de cálculo…

El albino llega al primer piso, la habitación estaba vacía, salvo por cuatro estatuas en esta, en el medio estaba un hombre con un traje de Samurai. Lincoln se acerca al hombre.

-Así que… ¿También vienes a retar a nuestro gran líder?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Por supuesto, y eh escuchado que para llegar a él debo vencerte a ti y a otros más.- Respondió el joven Loud.

-Escuchas muy bien chico, pero no creas que esto será fácil, los que tienen el honor de vigilar los cinco pisos de este remanso sagrado son de lo mejor, nosotros fuimos seleccionados por Cromo como su "Elite" personal, su pequeño alto mando. Sabiendo esto ¿Deseas retarnos?

-Eh viajado desde Pueblo Niebla, caminar es agradable, pero te aburres con facilidad. Ya tenía ganas de un reto de verdad.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Percibo una moral muy alta en ti, muchacho.- Dijo el hombre al sacar una Pokeball de su cinturón-. Pero en este lugar no te bastara para ganar ¡Aquí solo ganan los verdaderos guerreros! ¡Magnemite, Ve!

El samurái lanza la Pokeball y de esta sale un Magnemite. El peliblanco recordó al Magnemite de Lisa, esa cosita podía parecer inofensiva, incluso adorable. Pero no hay que fiarse, puede realizar descargas eléctricas potentes.

-Bien… Es mala idea usar a un tipo Volador…- Pensó Lincoln al oprimir el botón de la capsula-. ¡Cyndaquil, yo te elijo!

Cyndaquil salta del hombro de su entrenador para entrar en el campo de batalla, el Pokemon suelta una llamarada potente de su lomo, intimidando un poco al enemigo.

-¿Crees que un Pokemon tipo fuego nos intimidara?- Exclamo el guerrero-. ¡Ha! ¡Magnemite, Usa Bomba Sonica!

-De acuerdo, ¡Cyndaquil, usa Pantalla Humo!- Ordeno Lincoln.

El Pokemon de acero genera ondas sónicas con sus imanes, para luego lanzarlas hacia el Pokemon de Lincoln. Cyndaquil lo esquiva de suerte y a su vez lanza una esfera que, al impactar el suelo genera humo.

-Magnemite, no te desconcentres y cuando lo veas, usa Chispazo.- Ordeno el Samurai.

-Cindy, usa Ascuas.- Ordeno Lincoln.

El Pokemon flotante carga su cuerpo con electricidad, y observa a su alrededor esperando a que el Pokemon de fuego haga su aparición. Este aprovecha un descuido del Magnemite y ataca con Ascuas, pero el Pokemon flotante lo logra ver a tiempo, atinándole con su cuerpo y darle una gran descarga eléctrica que lo lanza unos metros al suelo. Las pequeñas llamas disparadas por Cyndaquil le logran dar al Magnemite, causándole un gran daño, pero aun así sigue en combate.

-¡Cindy! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Lincoln al ver como su compañero tuvo una fuerte caída, pero este se logra levantar.

-Bien, Magnemite, ¡Es hora de atacar!- Ordeno el Samurai.

-Cyndaquil, ataca y espera mis órdenes.- Dijo Lincoln.

Ambos Pokemon se lanzan a la carga, el Magnemite intenta golpear al Cyndaquil con sus imanes, pero este lo esquiva, él le intenta asestar un golpe con todo el cuerpo, pero Magnemite lo esquiva levitando.

-Magnemite, usa chispazo.- Ordeno el samurái.

-Cyndaquil, usa ascuas otra vez- Ordeno Lincoln

El pokemon metalico recarga su cuerpo con electricidad, mientras que Cyndaquil prepara una pequeña llama en su boca, cuando su enemigo se acerca para atacar, el lo esquiva y logra acertarle la llama. Esta vez su rival cae debilitado al suelo.

El contrincante de Lincoln suspira y saca una Pokeball.

-Luchaste con honor, amigo.- Dijo al guardar a su Magnemite-. Ahora descansa… Bien, me has ganado, puedes pasar al siguiente nivel. Pero créeme, los demás no te la dejaran fácil.

Y así fue subiendo poco a poco el joven Loud, el reto se iba poniendo cada vez más difícil, los entrenadores no solo usaban Magnemites, también usaban Magnetons… Pero como puede se abre paso y llega a la sala principal, en donde ve al líder de los Samurais sentado en un trono.

-Así que este…_ Daijing, _¿Es el que ah estado derrotando a mi Elite?- Dijo el hombre con una voz autoritaria.

-Así es.- Respondió Lincoln-. Vengo a retarte para así obtener mi primera medalla de Gimnasio.

El hombre se ríe, confundiendo a Lincoln.

-¿De verdad crees que un chico de doce años va a derrotar a un Samurai con años de experiencia?

-Si estas tan seguro que me vencerás, entonces no debes de temerle a nada, ¿No?- Dijo el chico al sacar la Pokeball de su Cyndaquil.

-Te ves sudoroso y cansado.- Dijo el hombre-. Déjame adivinar… ¿Bajaste corriendo al centro Pokemon y luego regresaste?

Lincoln no respondió y Cromo lo tomo como una confirmación de lo que dijo.

-Bueno… Mi cuerpo y mi mente están listas para la batalla.- Dijo el hombre al sacar una Pokeball de su cinturón-! Esa es la esencia de todos los Samuráis! Chico, ¡Estas a punto de experimentar todo el poder del espíritu Samurai! ¡Ve, Magneton!

Lincoln sonrió, había esperado tanto por este momento, Y por fin iba a enfrentarse con un líder de gimnasio ¡Ahora sí que viene lo interesante!

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
